


This Isn't 2017

by nickel710



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickel710/pseuds/nickel710
Summary: I found this ficlet sitting in my documents folder and it fit today's Gratitude theme for R76 week so I figured why not. A quick glance at what it might have looked like if they'd just... left. I want them to be happy, okay?





	This Isn't 2017

Most days, Jack was perfectly content with their decision. But some days it was hard, when the newsreels showed the explosions, shootings, and military strikes that he had no control over, the world struggling on as it always had, but down one super soldier.

 

“You watching that shit again?” Gabriel groaned as he came into the kitchen and saw the TV on.

 

Make that two super soldiers.

 

“Just trying to keep an eye on things,” Jack said quickly, ducking his head guiltily. 

 

With a scowl, his husband snatched the remote and turned the screen off. “Honestly,” Gabriel huffed. “Why did we even buy this piece of crap?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “This isn’t 2017 Gabriel, I can get the news whether or not we have a TV. Even in Bumfuck, Indiana.”

 

Gabriel brandished the remote in Jack’s face. “We have talked about this, Jackie,” he said, voice thick with warning.

 

Hands in the air as a sign of surrender, Jack sat back and shook his head. “Fine! Yes, you’re right. I will leave the TV off in the mornings and evenings before bed,” he promised, sounding as though he were reciting.

 

“And?”

 

“And I will only read or watch the news on my lunch break,” he continued, rolling his eyes again. “Happy? I remember the rules.”

 

“Then follow them,” Gabe said.

 

“10-4, Commander,” Jack replied smartly, throwing a practiced salute. He watched Gabriel rummage around in the pantry for a minute, biting at his lip worriedly. 

 

When Gabe looked his way again to see if Jack had left the milk on the table (he had), he caught sight of the anxious look on the man’s face and sighed.

 

“What is it?” he asked, pouring cereal into his bowl.

 

Jack sighed. “It’s the crisis in Brazil,” he said miserably. “I just… I wish there was something we could do.”

 

“Overwatch has it covered, babe. We already did our part. Remember that? Chemical enhancements followed by a seven person strike team against an army of killer robots? Ringing any bells?”

 

“I know,” Jack said hastily, handing the milk over as Gabriel sat down across from him at the kitchen table. “I know. I just wonder if we made the right choice, sometimes.”

 

Gabriel looked up, met Jack’s eyes, and then smiled that slow, hazy smile that always made Jack’s stomach drop a little with desire. “I don’t,” Gabe said.

Jack couldn’t help but smile back, laughing and shaking his head. “Such a sap,” he said.

 

“It’s why you married me,” Gabriel answered smugly.

 

“You got me,” Jack said, intending the phrase in its colloquial sense of ‘that’s an accurate accusation’ but realizing afterwards that in the context of marriage talk, it could be taken another way altogether.

 

“Yeah, I do,” his husband said, catching on to this as well. “Thank goodness.”


End file.
